2014/Jan-Jun/List/Community Announcements
January *'January 01' - GOGO Coupons are back! *'January 01' - La Victoire update: Limited Quantity Item Sale: Flightful Dream in La Victoire! *'January 02' - La Victoire update: Stellar Flurry in La Victoire! *'January 02' - Last Chance for GOGO Coupons! *'January 02' - La Victoire update: Flynn's Booty and Chest are back! *'January 03' - La Victoire update and EI Report: New REI Josie's Journey is released and the Tale of Clarion evolved *'January 04' - La Victoire update: CI Checkmate:Tatics leaving 1/9 *'January 04' - La Victoire update: Flynn's Booty - Final Hours -- Deeper Discounts! *'January 05' - La Victoire update: Wisteria Sea for sale in La Victoire! *'January 05' - La Victoire update: Alchemy Formula sale in La Victoire! *'January 06' - La Victoire update: Divinity's Reach is back! *'January 06' - La Victoire update: Midnight Countess for sale in La Victoire! *'January 07' - La Victoire update: Rosamund and Princess sale in La Victoire! *'January 08' - La Victoire update: EI Bundles for sale in La Victoire! - Antique, Charming, Heroic, Gambler's which may contain a Super Evolving Item Bundle *'January 08' - La Victoire update: Sisters of Destiny Bundle! - Chrysanthe's Fountain, Chara's Spirit, Antigone's Hourglass, and the Kamera the Chimera is only available upon purchase of a Sisters of Destiny Bundle *'January 08' - La Victoire announcement: Gambler's Evolving Item Bundle of Bundles! *'January 09' - La Victoire update: Flynn's Booty is back for 12 Hours! *'January 09' - La Victoire announcement: The seal is weakening on January's Advance Chance! *'January 10' - La Victoire update: CI Nouvelle Lune is released *'January 10' - EI Report: Tale of Clarion and Josie's Journey evolved *'January 10' - La Victoire update: Novice Sister and Sisters Sale in La Victoire! *'January 12' - La Victoire update: Make Your Dream Come True Day sale in La Victoire! *'January 13' - La Victoire update: Flash Sale in La Victoire! - Bunny Slippers, Chicky Slippers, Mini Angel Wings and Mini Nitemare Wings *'January 13' - La Victoire update: Random Dream Bundle of Bundles! *'January 13' - La Victoire update: CI Savings! *'January 14' - La Victoire update: Sainte Ciel Sale in La Victoire! *'January 14' - La Victoire update: Last chance for Dream Bundles! *'January 14' - La Victoire update: Opera Magnifique Bundle and Gaia Cast Collection Bundle Sale *'January 14' - La Victoire update: Lethe Rose for sale in La Victoire! *'January 14' - Check out January's exclusive Oink bonus item! - Oink Wings *'January 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Celestial Soldier and Elysian Knight ' *'January 15' - La Victoire update: Limited Quantity Items for Sale in La Victoire! - Possessed Whispers and Pawsitive Mien *'January 16' - La Victoire update: Chimes Concert in La Victoire! *'January 16' - Save 10% on Gaia Cash! *'January 17' - La Victoire update: CI Coin Flip is released *'January 17' - EI Report: Tale of Clarion and Josie's Journey evolved. *'January 18' - La Victoire update: Runcible Spoon Renewal now for sale in La Victoire! *'January 18' - The Steampunk CrosStitch contest has begun *'January 18' - La Victoire announcement: Royal Court Bundles leaving *'January 19' - La Victoire update: Somber Enchanter now for sale in La Victoire! *'January 19' - La Victoire announcement: CI Coin Flip leaving *'January 19' - La Victoire announcement: Last Hour for Coin Flip! *'January 20' - La Victoire update: Score some great wintry goods with Winter's Tale! *'January 20' - Club Verge update: Club Verge is having a sale! February March April May June Category:Years/Split